Dragon Explosion
Dragon Explosion (known as Fragor de Draco back in the old days) is an advanced Dragon Diviner ability but can be known to be used by Dragons as well. Description When a Dragon Diviner enters their Dragon Explosion state, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, such as horns that appear on their head. They also get sharper, and more elongated canines, a portion of a dragon's skin appears on their body, and their tail protrudes from the back of their tailbone, becoming much tougher and sturdier. The length of their tail depends on if the Dragon Diviner had used their tail before this. If someone were to hit or get hit by their tail in this form, it would be able to break more than half of the bones in the area that the tail smashed into. Dragon Explosion is the final, most powerful state that a Dragon Diviner can attain; granting them the power comparable to which a real Dragon possesses: the power to annihilate everything. Ability Dragon Explosion greatly increases a Dragon Diviners own physical and magical power. It grants each of its users access to greater, more powerful spells. They become far faster and more resistant to damage as well. Dragon Explosion also creates an aura around the user, which is a projection of their own akehurian power in almost living form. Unfortunately, this has not been seen yet as most Dragon Diviners in the story have only been able to access this form due to an enormous amount of rage or physical exhaustion. True Dragon Diviners show a visible aura and have full control over their own actions, whether they're angry or not. Achieving For all Dragon Diviners, to achieve their own Dragon Explosion, they must attend a secret meeting held on a small island where smaller dragons are said be resting. It is said that this is most likely every dragon's homeland and every true Dragon leaves this place once they are strong enough and old enough. Some who learn the lesson of life come back to this place for either permanent rest or simply to visit. The island itself is named "Syhomn Isle" named after the first dragon to ever walk the land many decades ago. The Isle is located relatively far away from Brestiriath to the north, and is often very hard to find unless you're a Dragon or Dragon Diviner that has been called there. The Isle itself has a tall mountain where the "Dragon Summit" takes place. The Dragon Summit is a mentally, physically, and spiritually grueling series of trials that every Dragon Diviner must take in order to achieve this power. An old sage, by the name of Tahern, waits up there for new Dragons or Dragon Diviners to find him. Once they do, he vows to train them as long as they can survive his teachings. List of Trials * Trial 1: The first trial is relatively simple and has to do with getting past the mental boundary that most Dragon Diviners are built with. Dragons, of course, usually have no problems with this as their kind isn't built with such a thing. The mental boundary that usually comes about is something their mind may not be able to handle and as such, most have died from trying to get past this part. If they are able to survive what their mind has to throw at them, and pass through the mental blockade, they will all feel completely exhausted after it is over. * Trial 2: For Trial 2, one must accept their own "light" in their body. For most, this is a rather simple task because many Dragon Diviners aren't necessarily evil. If one has an evil soul, they may have trouble getting past this part. * Trial 3: The third trial is very similar to the previous one in that it deals with evil or "darkness", rather than the "light" inside of someone.This trial is usually their hidden inability to accept that they, like everyone else, have had some evil thoughts before. If one has a good soul without any conviction, this part will be especially hard for them. If someone is unable to get through this, their insecurities, fears, and other things become real and they must battle them and push past them to get to the next trial. * Trial 4: This is last trial that allows the Dragon or Dragon Diviner to completely enter their Dragon Explosion state. This trial is very similar to all the others in that, it combines a lot of the teachings of the previous trials wrapped into one; making peace with yourself. For most Dragons, this is not much of a problem but for Dragon Diviners, this ends up being extremely difficult because of their childhoods without their mother or father, and having to second guess themselves all the time. * Trial 5: If one manages to get past that point, they will have full access to gaining control over their Dragon Explosion state. Before leaving, however, Tahern implores all the new Dragon Explosion users to either challenge one another or challenge him, depending on how many of them are there. Once they have had their fill, and the others are defeated, they may all leave. This is to test their own physical prowess in the form, and even though Tahern never really says this, since the power is new and fresh in their minds, someone will end up dying because of this "free-for-all" battle. Category:Abilities